


Poseo tu vida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Melancholy, Revenge, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes, spoilers por la primera temporada.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Ronnie Raymond & Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 1





	Poseo tu vida

**Poseo tu vida**

  1. _Just like a pill – Pink_



Caitlin lo quiere de vuelta.

Está enfadada, aun siga sonriendo todos días, aun no pueda mostrarlo.

El doctor Wells le debe demasiado, y aun ella no quiera dejarle sentir toda la culpa, es con él que está.

“¿Doctor Snow?” Cisco se burla de ella, mientras ella sueña despierta.

“Sí.” responde, sonrojando.

El doctor la mira, y Caitlin puede sentir esa mirada claramente en su piel.

Dijo que lo sentía, dijo que no quería...

Pero le falta Ronnie, y eso es todo.

Le sonría, tratando de ser convincente. Y, unos segundos después, él sonríe de vuelta.

Caitlin nunca va a decirle que le odia.

  1. _Dear Mr. President – Pink_



Tiene que admitirlo, no alguien a quien le gustan fácilmente las personas.

No lo hace a propósito: es policía, es cualificado a no confiar en nadie.

Joe suspira, tumbándose en el sofá, cogiendo una cerveza.

Ama a Barry. Es un hijo por él, no importan las circunstancias; y está listo a hacer pagar al doctor Wells si tuviera que hacerle algo.

Hay algo equivocado con ese hombre.

En la mente de Joe, hay algo equivocado con cualquier persona que dejara sus colegas y amigos morir de esa manera, incidente o no.

Pero tal vez sólo es un hombre simple, que no cogía el sentido detrás tal o cual experimento científico.

O tal vez está correcto, y cree de serlo.

Va a cacharle, de alguna manera, va a descubrir lo que esconde.

No hacía falta ser un científico por eso.

  1. _Turn back time – Aqua_



Nadie le comprende.

Y no es una cosa de adolescente, como si de verdad _quisiera_ que alguien le comprendiera.

No pueden comprenderle porque son estrechos de miras, ni más ni menos.

Doctor Wells tiene una visión, tiene un proyecto.

Mira a Barry y sabe que va a ser la respuesta.

Millones de veces ha deseado volver el tiempo atrás, millones de veces se ha encontrado echado en el futuro, y entonces lo supe.

Supe que él es el que va a hacer una diferencia, y unos humanos no importan en el panorama general.

Va a sacrificar cualquier cosa y quien quiera se interponga en su camino.

Y, al final, será lo en pie.

  1. _They don’t care about us – Michael Jackson_



_Captain Cold ._

Es tan estúpido, tan infantil.

Está un poco enojado para haber sido derrotado de un tal enemigo.

Pero... le gusta el nombre. De alguna manera.

Da la idea de lo que es, de lo que hace.

Desde que Flash apareció en Central City, sólo trató con personas con su misma mutación.

No con él. Él es más inteligente que ellos, y no importa que el payaso rojo haya ganado una batalla, él va a ser el ganador de esta guerra.

Ha estudiado su enemigo, mirado todos sus movimientos, y ahora está listo.

Mira a su pareja, sonriendo.

No le importa con quien tenga que trabajar, sólo importa que al final vaya a machacar a Flash, y Central City va a tener una nueva especie de héroe sobre quien hablar.

Captain Cold.

No está nada mal.

  1. _Hands down – Dashboard Confessional_



_“Ya no siento lo mismo por ti.”_

Claro.

Como si fuera posible.

Barry suspira, frustrado.

Se ha forzado de olvidar a Iris, y el hecho que haya fallado tan míseramente sólo le hace sentir peor.

Conoce la sensación, ha tratado de hacer frente a esa toda su vida.

Mirándola, sabiendo que nunca será suya.

O tal vez no lo sabe, y todavía espera que un día Iris vaya a dejar a Eddie, para reconocerle para lo que es, y no importa Flash, ni el en que se ha transformado.

Sólo Barry, esto es lo que quiere que ella vea.

Pero no lo hará, va a hacer una vida y él será obligado a hacer lo mismo.

Y seguirá mirándola desde lejos, para siempre.

  1. _A new day has come – Celine Dion_



Iris se siente extraña.

Durante años ha fingido de ignorar lo que Barry sentía por ella, durante años ha seguido repitiéndose que sólo era una fase, que no era su culpa si él sufría tanto.

Ahora no está muy segura de eso, ni sabe lo que siente.

¿Por qué hace tan mal verlo con alguien otro?

¿Por qué siente la urgencia de decir al mundo que él es suyo, cuando no le quiere, cuando nunca podría quererle?

Se ha acostumbrado al hecho que Barry siempre va a estar allí para ella, y tiene miedo ahora, por egoísta que sea.

_No te vayas, Barry, no me dejes._

No le puede pedir eso. Pero espera que él vaya a hacerlo lo mismo, por lo demás, como siempre.

  1. _Fool’s gold – Blackmore’s Night_



Iris no podía liarle.

La quiere, de verdad. Si no lo hiciera, no se sentiría tan molestado de Barry.

Eddie sabe que el chico también está enamorado de ella. Y más que ser molestado por el pensamiento que ella pueda elegirle un día, está enojado por la intensidad de ese amor.

Le había dejado hacer como ella quería, le había dejado que le mintiera, diciéndole que no sabía nada, que no creía que Barry sintiera algo para ella, pero Eddie es policía y no es estúpido.

Puede leer mentiras cuando le están dichas.

“¿Por qué tienes esa cara?” le pregunta Iris, con esa sonrisa cariñosa.

“Nada.” le sonrió de vuelta, con facilidad. “Sólo estaba pensando que soy feliz que vivimos juntos.”

Ella le besó, rápida.

“Yo también.”

_Pero estás pensando en alguien otro._

No va a dejar que Barry Allen gane. Toma las mentiras, pero no que ella piense en él.

  1. _We are – Ana Johnsson_



Cisco está entusiasmado de Barry.

Lo ha sido desde el primer día, y mientras Allen sigue avanzando, él sigue siendo asombrado de el en que se ha convertido.

Ayuda a callar esa voz dentro de su cabeza que le dice que es equivocado, que la palabra ‘meta-humano’ no tendría que existir, que han arruinado la vida de Barry junta a la de cienes de otros.

El doctor Wells se ha asumido la culpa, pero no significa que Cisco no piense que la comparten.

Estaba allí, esa noche. Y él está bien, Caitlin está bien.

No es justo que otros no lo estén, como algunas personas hayan tenido que pagar el precio de su arrogancia.

Mira a Barry sonreírle, y se siente un poco mejor.

No, no parece que su vida sea arruinada.

Flash es la única cosa positiva nacida de esta tragedia. La única cosa para que Cisco va a dar todo sí mismo.

  1. _The howling – Withing Temptation_



_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_Quiero salir, yo..._

_Caitlin..._

Ve la cara en el espejo, y es la suya.

Se puede oír pensar, sabe lo que quiere, y está horrorizado cuando no puede hacerlo.

Ronnie está consciente de eso ahora, sabe que su cuerpo ya no le responde.

Es un monstruo. Está dentro de una pequeña pieza de su cerebro, mirando su mundo descoserse, sólo queriendo buscar a Caitlin y escaparse de todo esto, lejos, en un lugar donde sólo haya a ella.

Y no puede. Y aun el otro sienta también su amor para la mujer, sabe que no puede ir en busca de ella.

Y sigue diciendo al espejo, a Ronnie, que no puede escaparse de sí mismo.

  1. _Lemon tree – Fool’s Garden_



Hartley ríe. Y ríe, y ríe, y ríe.

Cisco nunca ha sido tan inteligente, no importa cuánto el doctor Wells piense bien de él.

Pues está libre ahora, y con algo más que antes.

Ahora piensa de conocer al doctor un poco mejor, piensa de poder utilizar todo lo que tiene contra de él, y esa idea es emocionante.

Ha sido puesto a lado, antes. Le han dicho que no tendría que haber sido allí, sólo para tener el coraje de decir la verdad, sólo para tratar de salvar todas esas vidas.

Ha aprendido, ahora.

No debe su alianza a ninguno sino que a sí mismo, y quiere herir al doctor Wells como él le ha herido.

Ríe.

Finalmente, va a tener su mucho deseada justicia.


End file.
